Sometimes It's Hard to Be a Hero
by Yankee Bard
Summary: With the commencement ceremony behind them Ron and Kim struggle to deal with the fatal outcome of Ron's battle with the Lowardians. It's time to face the real world. Will their summer plans and their relationship survive? Here we go with Chapter 6.
1. Chapter 1

Much like the company store of "Sixteen Tons" fame, Disney continues to own the main characters of this non-profit work even though they are enjoying early retirement. This is only the author's view of events that might occur between the graduation ceremony and the beach party when idealism and reality collide. Are some or all of the players grossly out of character? Perhaps, you tell me. Reviews and comments appreciated.

**SOMETIMES IT'S HARD TO BE A HERO**

**Chapter 1 – Collateral Damage**

He had won, but at what cost? Ron Stoppable was quite certain what had happened as soon as he saw the explosion. He would worry about consequences later. Right now there was something much more important to take care of. He rushed to Kim's side, helping her up. He saw only surprise and love in her eyes. It would take some time for the reality of what just happened to sink in. There would be things to talk about, but they would wait until after the commencement ceremony.

Now homeless because of the alien attack the Possible family took adjoining suites at the Middleton Inn until they could find another house. Following the commencement ceremony the extended Possible family and the Stoppables were together in the living room of the larger suite. Kim and Ron were both excited about the graduation beach party to be held in two weeks at Lake Middleton. After that the two teens would go to Yamanouchi for several weeks before beginning college classes in the fall.

There was a knock at the door. Ann Possible opened it to admit Dr. Director. She asked for a moment alone with Kim and Ron, but Ann shook her head. "Whatever you have to say is for all of us to hear."

It wasn't often she had to deal with such a situation. Global Justice was first and foremost a police agency. With rare exceptions her agents accomplished their missions without the use of deadly force. When they could not the agency did all it could to help them cope. That she came herself was an indication of her admiration for the two teen heroes.

She looked directly at Ron. She had no idea how the young man would respond to her news. He always seemed the weaker member of Team Possible yet once again he had stepped up to snatch victory from the jaws of defeat. "Both of you, as well as Drakken and Shego deserve commendations for your bravery and quick actions. The world's military forces were fully engaged with the alien battle machines, unable to respond to the situation in Middleton," she told them. "We are now fairly certain what happened here. Salvage teams covered the area where the alien craft crashed thoroughly. It appears something triggered the ship's self-destruct mechanism, causing the engines to explode. Very little that could burn survived. There is no indication that the two aliens…"

"They're dead, aren't they," Kim interrupted, her voice quivering. Dr. Director nodded. Kim turned to her boyfriend with a look of horror on her face. "You killed them. Oh, Ron, how could you? How could you take two lives?"

The scene played itself again in Ron's mind. The alien ship plunged toward Middleton, apparently out of control. He had noticed that both Warhok and Warmonga wore transmitters on their arms that seemed to control all their machines. Perhaps they also controlled the ship. Maybe if he tossed them toward the ship they would destroy it before it collided with them. Then the explosion came. Ron' shoulders slumped and he looked at his feet. "I was afraid of that. Not something I intended or that I'm proud of, KP. But someone had to stop them, and I was the only one there."

"Bull chips! There's always another way. You just weren't smart enough to find it."

He looked up, hurt by her words. His eyes locked with hers. Usually when she was angry he avoided her gaze. This time he did not. There was something in his eyes she had never seen before; determination, and a hint of pain. "Those two Lowardians weren't schoolyard bullies or mad scientists whose whack schemes never work. They were warriors, with weapons fully capable of destroying humanity or making us slaves.

When I went to Yamanouchi on that exchange program Sensei told me the legend of the Monkey Masters and the Lotus Blade. The first Monkey Masters were warriors who stood for those who couldn't defend themselves. I asked him what it meant to be a Monkey Master. He started on the whole _bushido_ code thing. The bottom line is a warrior does what must be done to defend those he has sworn to protect. Even if it means taking lives, or losing his own."

Kim's voice was choked with emotion. "That's why we never carry weapons. Oh Ron, we said we would never take a life."

He winced at her comment and the look on her face. "I'm sure Sensei will explain it better the next time we see him," Ron continued, "but I think I could never use the power because I was afraid something like this might happen. Sensei warned me the time would come when I would face a choice. Use the power or lose the most important things in my life. When I saw what Warhok intended to do to you I knew what he was talking about. I felt Sensei was there with me. He told me to use the power, that I was the true Monkey Master. I had the weight of the world on my shoulders. I did what had to be done," Ron stated, a hard edge to his voice.

"You should have knocked them out, taken them prisoner, anything but what you did. No one has the right to take a life. It's even in the Bible, 'You shall not kill'"

"Sorry, KP but I'm Jewish. We wrote the book. The Decalogue translates as "you shall not murder," not "you shall not kill." The Torah is full of stories of warriors defending their families and their nation. Remember David and Goliath? Well now there's Ron and Warhok."

"You sound like you're proud of what you did."

"Not a Booyah to be heard KP. I meant that like when David went to meet Goliath, there was nobody else to take the challenge. Maybe everything that's happened before was to get me ready for this," Ron replied with a touch of sadness in his voice. Kim looked at him in disbelief, causing him to respond, "News flash Kim: people die in wars. Look at your own family. Do you believe Colonel Zin Possible or the men he commanded never took a life during the Revolution? Or the statue guy, Colonel Daniel Possible who died in the Civil War? Or even your grandmother? Sometimes there is no other way." His next words caught in his throat. "What happened out there? You only watched it. I have to live with it."

"I've made the same kind of decisions many times, Kimberly Ann," her grandmother interjected. "I might not have pulled the trigger, but I was part of operations where people died. It's one of the sad truths of war, and the shadows that lurk between wars. Everything you and Ronald have done before was police work. This was war, and in war people die.

When I was just starting out I remember hearing that General Patton said something along the line of 'No poor bastard ever won a war by dying for his country. You win wars by making the other poor bastard die for his.' If Ronald hadn't acted you both would be dead and the aliens would be in charge."

"Nobody even tried to find another way." Kim replied, head in hands. "You all just let my boyfriend turn into a killer! We have diplomats. We could have reasoned with them. Made peace with them."

"I doubt those two had any interest in talking. We tried everything we could to stop them short of killing them," Ron responded, his emotions almost taking over. "We disabled their ship, we used Drakken's plants. You gave them your best shot. But they wanted us dead and wouldn't have quit 'til we were."

The quiet voice of Ron's father joined the conversation, choked with emotion, "You can't stop monsters with reason, Kim. They tried to reason with Hitler and six million of our people died. Ron's Grandfather survived. His parents, brother and sisters didn't. Sometimes you have no choice. Even today Jews fight for their very existence in the Middle East." His wife put her arm around him. Even Hana seemed to feel her father's pain and began to whimper.

"Sometimes people lose part of their humanity. Sometimes it's when they blindly seek revenge for some real or imagined affront, other times it happens because they allow their sense of right and wrong to be warped by a Hitler or Bin Laden. They don't kill as their last resort. They kill by choice, often slaughtering innocents as a means to advance an agenda they don't even understand. That's not what my boy did. He stood up for all of us, and I'm proud of him."

"Don't repeat the mistake so many have made before you," Nana Possible told her grand daughter. "Just because you hold life sacred and wish for a peaceful solution to the world's problems doesn't mean your enemy feels the same way. To many the mere fact you seek a peaceful solution is a sign of weakness, an opportunity to be exploited. History is filled with nations and leaders pretending to negotiate while they prepare for war or continue to seek victory on the battlefield."

Kim's eyes flashed between her parents, her grandmother, Ron and his parents, a look of disbelief on her face. "I can't believe what I'm hearing. You people condone this? I I I can't"

Dr. Director moved next to Kim looking her in the eye. "This is the real world, Kim, not some Disney fantasy. Sure we can stop most of the criminals, even the super villains by locking them up. But there are people out there; terrorists, gangsters, drug lords just to mention a few, who are so truly evil the only way to stop them is with a one way ticket to Hell. If you expect to have a future with Global Justice you must accept the fact that sometimes deadly force is necessary."

"Then I should probably look for something else," Kim whispered, holding her head in her hands. Ron moved to put an arm around her shoulder to comfort her. "Don't touch me. I don't even know who you are any more," she snapped as she pushed his hand away.

"KP, I'm the same guy I was before this happened. A little more baggage maybe, but I haven't changed."

Kim responded as if she were wearing a moodulator set to rage. Anger colored her face as she spit the words, "if you believe that you are dumber than anyone thought. You're a killer. Just go away and leave me alone."

"Now Kimmie," her mother began.

"Stay out of this, Mom. If I don't want a killer around its' my decision." Turning to Ron she said coldly, "Please leave." Ron looked at her in disbelief. "Go, get out of here! Leave me alone! I can't stand the sight of you."

The Stoppables got up from the couch and headed for the door. Ron made one last attempt, "Please, KP…"

"I don't want to be around you. JUST …. GET …. OUT!" she shouted as the rest of the room looked on in shocked silence.

"If that's what you want, fine." Ron turned to follow his family, saying as he left, "if you want to talk Kim, you know where to find me." Kim felt herself shiver from the icy tone of his words. Then the door closed and he was gone.

Kim sat there for several moments staring blankly at the closed door. Conflicting emotions fought for control. She was only half listening when Dr. Director told her "we have people who are trained to help in situations like this. If you want to talk to one of them just let me know."

"Thanks, but I think I'm done with the save the world stuff." Kim replied, not really realizing the nature of the offer, as she continued staring at the door.

"I think you should talk to someone," her mother told her. "I can ask Dr. Crane at the hospital to make time for you."

"That pompous ass? I don't think so. I'll find somebody. For now just leave me alone." Kim replied, heading through the connecting door to the suite she shared with her brothers. She walked past their fold out bed into the bedroom locking the door behind her, then collapsed on the bed and began to cry.

James Possible started to follow his daughter, but a hand on his arm restrained him. "Let her go," his mother said. "She needs some time to herself. I'll talk to her in the morning."

Kim held her pillow, sobbing. Her world seemed so perfect just a few days before. Now she had nothing. Even Pandaroo was gone. The mementos of her life were just so much trash in the ruins of the only home she knew. She had seen the dark side of saving the world first hand and struggled to deal with it. Worst of all her life long friend, her only real boyfriend, turned out not to be the man she thought he was. Her gentle, loving, slightly weird boyfriend was a heartless killer. She cried until no more tears came, finally falling asleep.

Her dreams offered no respite. They were all the similar. She was lost, trapped one time in an ancient temple, another in a villain's lair, then wandering through a jungle filled with monkey idols. Each time she saw Ron she called to him, sometimes screaming, but he never seemed to hear. Sometimes he was alone, sometimes with Yori. Through it all she went alone to meet her fate, waking as she faced the ultimate test. Each time she fought to calm herself enough to go back to sleep.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Ron's parents tried to talk to him on the way home, but he sat stoically in the back seat, his mind elsewhere. As soon as they reached the house he took Rufus to his room then headed out to his sanctuary. Seated on the old couch in the tree house he began experimenting with the mental aspect of his powers, trying to reach Sensei. Once he made contact, he quickly outlined his current situation. He found Sensei's response disappointing.

"No man knows the mind of a woman, Stoppable-san. Here you are a hero, especially to some of Yamanouchi's female students. That Possible-san sees you otherwise astounds me. I fear neither the ancient texts nor my poor attempts at wisdom can be of much help. You must give her time to reconsider her actions."

"Not helping," Ron replied.

"What ever happens, you must still come to Yamanouchi this summer. You have much yet to learn about the nature of your power."

"Yeah, about that. If things don't get better, I may want to stay for the long course."

"You are always welcome here, Stoppable-san."

Ron broke the link and turned his thoughts inward, meditating on the events of the past several days and his future. The moon was well up in the sky before he realized he hadn't eaten since breakfast. After grabbing Rufus he borrowed his dad's car and headed out to find food. Rufus made pleading noises as they passed Bueno Nacho, but he shook his head sadly. He wasn't ready for Bueno Nacho alone. They wound up at a 1950s theme diner on the outskirts of Middleton. He was staring at the menu while his mind wandered when a familiar voice asked "What do world saving heroes eat on a Sunday night?"

He turned and looked. "Oh hi, Tara. I guess we eat hero sandwiches," he said with a grin. "One of those for me and cheese fries for my friend," he replied.

Rufus stuck his head up and squeaked, "hi Tara."

Tara giggled. "That's not kosher, you know."

"Yeah, well, neither is a bacon and cheese omelet which happens to be Dad's favorite. We only worry about that when my aunts or grandmother come to visit. How come you know about kosher?"

"I thought about dating a Jewish guy once."

"Umm, yeah. I heard that rumor. Right after you started dating Josh."

"Can I ask a favor?" Tara inquired. Ron nodded. "I get off in 20 minutes. My dad is supposed to pick me up, but if I could bum a ride from you he won't have to come out."

"That's cool," Ron replied.

A few minutes later Tara brought the food, then headed off to finish her chores. After clocking out she slipped into the seat opposite Ron as he finished his meal. "So where's Kim tonight," she asked.

Ron looked down at his food and replied, "she wasn't feeling well."

"And that's why you came all the way out here for a sandwich?"

"Morelikeididn'twannagotoourregularplaces," Ron mumbled. Tara gave him a funny look. Ron sighed and his everything is normal mask fell away as his shoulders slumped. He needed to talk to someone and Tara was there, ready to listen. "I killed those two aliens and Kim told me to get lost."

Tara reached across the table and took Ron's hand. "Oh, Ron. I'm so sorry. Most of the world thinks you're a hero. I can't believe she did that!"

Ron's voice cracked as he continued. "Believe it. All this time and nobody died. But this was different. I've run it through a hundred times in my mind. I did what was necessary. But she doesn't understand and doesn't want to be with me any more." After a slight pause he sighed, "I guess saving the world isn't always enough. Why don't we get out of here?"

Just as Tara touched Ron's hand Penny and her boyfriend came into the diner. Ron paid his check, and then left with Tara. She knew Tara and Josh had broken up the week before and quickly drew the wrong conclusion. The door had barely closed behind them when Penny made a call. The Middleton High rumor mill began grinding out Ron and Tara gossip.

TBC

**A/N**: The statue of Daniel Possible comes from Mr. Wizard's "Stolen From the Dead."


	2. Chapter 2  Damage Assessment

As always, nothing is mine except the plot. The rest belongs to Disney.

**Chapter 2 – Damage Assessment**

The next morning after the rest of the family had gone to breakfast. Nana Possible knocked gently on the door of Kim's bedroom. She received the same response given earlier to the suggestion that Kim join the rest of the family for breakfast. "Go away. Just leave me alone."

Ignoring her granddaughter's request, Nana opened the door and walked over to the bed. Kim was lying on her stomach reading. "You can't hide in here forever. If you want to talk about what happened yesterday, I'm here to listen," she said, pulling one of the chairs next to the bed. "What are you reading?"

"The Bible from the nightstand. David and Goliath."

"I see. You were a little harsh with Ronald yesterday, dear."

Kim rolled over and then pulled herself up to sit on the edge of the bed facing Nana. "It's just, I don't know, it just seems like maybe he's not my Ron any more. It didn't even seem to bother him that the two aliens died," Kim replied, holding her head in her hands.

"I'm sure it bothers him more than you know, Kimberly Ann. Men tend to hide their feelings, especially something like this."

"It's just, he was so different out there, and yesterday. He's never been like that, except twice." Nana's look told Kim to continue. "There's this thing called the attitudinator. It changes people, makes them evil. Ron, he, twice," she sniffled, then continued, "it turned him evil. Both times he was so sure of himself, competent, and a good fighter." She paused to maintain her composure. "J-j-just like he was w-w-with the aliens. And t-t-then yesterday. W-w-what if he's turned e-e-evil again too?"

"Perhaps he has just grown up a little, dear," Nana replied, placing her hand on Kim's shoulder. "You did tell me he has improved his school work this year, has a job, and played football. Weren't those were all things he did for you?"

Kim nodded, "but even playing football he mostly ran away. All the missions we went on, except when under the attitudinator, I never saw him act like he did with the aliens. He just wasn't the guy I have known all these years, and I'm scared. My Ron, he couldn't handle being responsible for two deaths. But he acts like it was no big."

"Acts probably sums it up well. I can't tell you what to do or how to feel. You're a grown woman now and you have to make your own decisions. But at least let me tell you a story, a true story. You know Henry Jackson?"

"Yes, yes I do. He's that sweet old man who used to run the bakery Mom always took us to."

"Did you ever notice that on Memorial Day or Veterans Day he was always on the parade reviewing stand with the mayor and all the other dignitaries? Kim nodded. "Have you any idea why he was there?"

Kim shook her head. "No, but now that you mention it, it does seem strange."

"Henry was with the Middleton Brigade that landed in the first wave on Omaha beach in June of 1944. By December what was left of his unit moved near Bastogne in the Ardennes region of France, a quiet sector of the war where they could rest. The Germans had other ideas. A little more than a week before Christmas they attacked. After several days fighting the town of Bastogne was surrounded, the Germans demanding its' surrender.

There was a relief column coming from the south. A few miles from Bastogne several major roads came together. Henry's unit was assigned to hold that junction, with his platoon on one of the flanks. The Germans came at them in the middle of the afternoon and continued sporadic assaults throughout the night. By nightfall, most of his comrades were dead or wounded. All that night Henry tended to the wounded and moved between three machine gun positions, firing on the approaching Germans and throwing hand grenades successfully defending the position.

When the relief column arrived the next morning, they found Henry the only able bodied soldier remaining. On the slope below him were a number of dead Germans, with more wounded among the prisoners taken. You might say that makes Henry a killer. His commander thought otherwise and recommended him for the Congressional Medal of Honor. That medal is why you always saw Henry on the reviewing stand."

Kim looked at her grandmother almost in disbelief. "How could he go through that and still be such a sweet person?"

"Because he was a soldier, not a killer. A killer takes a life because he wants to. Soldiers take lives because they have to. If Henry hadn't been on that hill, maybe those German boys wouldn't have died that night. But somewhere on that battlefield more American boys would have. German success in that battle would have made the war longer, with more lives lost on both sides. Do you think Henry should have walked away, hoping somebody else would reason with the Germans?"

Looking down, unable to meet her grandmother's eyes, Kim shook her head and whispered, "No."

"I knew Henry's wife, dear. She sometimes talked about him, because she knew I was one of her few friends who would understand. She said he sometimes had dreams about that night and would wake up screaming. It was hard for her, she said, listening to him speak of memories he fought to keep inside himself. She would just listen, comfort him and reassure him until he relaxed and could go back to sleep. Two or three times a month for nearly 50 years.

Ronald has been beside you nearly all your life. He's taken care of you even when you didn't deserve it. I don't believe you can give me one example of a time when he truly let you down." Kim shook her head. "When Ronald's nightmares come, and they will, who will be there for him?"

"I don't know," Kim whispered. "I just don't know."

There was steel in her grandmother's voice. "I know who it should be, Kimberly Ann. And so do you."

"I just don't know if I can. I have to sort it all out in my mind."

"You still care about him, don't you?" Nana asked, softly. Kim nodded. "You should call him, dear. He's hurting just like you are. He needs you."

"But what if he's changed so much we can't be together any more?"

"If you don't give him a chance, dear, you'll never know."

KPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Ron slept poorly that Sunday night. Finally around six o'clock he gave up and crawled out of his bed. Not ready to face the day, he sat on the edge of his bed, head in hands, trying to make sense of the previous day. 'The real shock is that she put up with you this long' a nasty voice said from one of the dark corners of his mind. He let his uncertainty and fears guide him as he struggled with how to react. Kim obviously wanted him out of her life, so what should he do? Finally he made up his mind.

The first thing he had to do was get out of Middleton. He would give notice when he got to work. Then he would arrange a flight to Japan. Once there he would decide whether to remain or return in the fall for college. Perhaps Sensei could help him get into one of the better Japanese culinary schools.

A little before noon Ron arrived at Smarty Mart. After visiting the personnel office, he took up his duties in the pet department. Unfortunately it was a slow day and his mind wandered to the reason he got the job. Kim pushed him to take it. Just like she pushed him to get his grades up and dozens of little things. Keeping things together would be harder for him now. He would have to find ways to motivate himself.

He was in the lunchroom when Mr. Barkin entered. The big man saw him, came to his table and took a seat. "Thought you would be dancing in the streets. No more homework, no more detention, and no more," the big man grimaced, "uggggh mystery meat. On top of that you're quite the hero. Always knew you had it in you."

"Yeah. About that. Being the hero isn't all its' cracked up to be. Right now my life is kinda in the clearance bin. Gonna be a few changes."

"I thought your plans were set. Upperton U in the fall for both of you."

"Things change. I'll be going to Japan. Don't know about Kim." Barkin gave him a questioning look. "The two aliens died in the battle. Kim, she kinda doesn't want me around anymore." Barkin just looked at him and shook his head. "I gotta get back on the floor. See you around, Mr. B., at least until next Friday."

"Probably doesn't make you feel any better, Stoppable, but you're not the first guy whose girl dumped him when he came home from the war," Barkin said sadly.

The comment tweaked Ron and he snapped back. "But I bet I'm the first to get dumped for saving her life!" He got up and left the lunchroom, looking for a place to be alone.

KPKPKPKPKPKP

As soon as Kim walked in for her shift at Club Banana, Monique motioned her into the back room. "Time for some serious 411. What's up with you and Ron? The rumor mill is working overtime."

"Oh, really? What have you heard?"

"First that the two of you went to the Middleton Inn for a little post graduation cuddling but he wanted more than you were willing to give up so he left in a huff."

"Well that one is totally wrong. Living there with parents because aliens blew up our house. And Ron isn't that kind of guy."

"So there's no trouble in paradise?"

"Wellll, maybe just a little," Kim said sheepishly. "Global Justice told us Ron killed the two aliens. I didn't take it very well. I kinda threw him out and told him I didn't want to see him again. But I'll talk to him after work and it'll be OK."

"Maybe. But that makes the other rumor more believable. He was seen holding hands with Tara out at the Dawn Diner late last night. They left together."

Kim scowled. "He's not wasting any time. Now he's Mr. Hero so he probably doesn't even care anymore. I can just hear him now, "Look at me, I saved the world. Step right up ladies, there's plenty of The Ron to go around." Just like before." Her shoulders slumped. "Maybe it's best this way. He killed two people. I don't know how that couldn't make him way different. Maybe I should just let him go."

"You don't believe that for a minute. Girlfriend, you should have genius boy play you the news tapes from that fight. Be sure to ask for the one with the audio." Kim gave a questioning look. "I remember Mr. Mean Green dangling you by one leg like a Sunday chicken, ready to snap your skinny neck and mount your head on his wall. Only thing stopped him was your BF going all blue on him." Monique shook her head sadly. "You sure got a funny way to say thank you." Kim was silent.

She went about the rest of her day, stewing silently over the current sitch. The more she thought about Ron and Tara, the angrier she became. After talking with Nana she had decided to call him to talk after they both finished work. Now she was tweaked, and although she would never admit it, jealous. She turned off her kimmunicator. 'I don't need a guy who runs to another girl as soon as we have a little fight,' she told herself. 'You want Tara, Mr. Stoppable, she can have you."

The mall closed at nine. When Monique suggested a girls' night out to give Kim a chance to unwind she reluctantly agreed. They were on their way to meet several friends at Cow and Chow when they passed Smarty Mart. Kim glanced out the window to see Ron getting into Tara's car. Perception became reality in her mind as she told herself 'You've really done it this time, Possible.' Suddenly the only thing she wanted was to go home and crawl in bed. Alone. Even Pandaroo was gone.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKP

The conversation with Barkin weighed heavily on his mind. Every time Ron took a break that afternoon he tried to call Kim. Every call went to voice mail. Finally when his shift was over he called the Middleton Inn, only to be told by Kim's mother that she was with Monique and would not be home until late. She would let Kim know he had called.

He had the look of a beaten man as he headed toward the door. "Tough day. Ron?" the elderly greeter asked as he passed on his way out of the store.

"One of the toughest, Bill," he replied. Without his scooter he had nearly a two-mile walk ahead of him. Sprinkles of rain began to fall around him. Looking up at the dark clouds he muttered, "go ahead, dump on me. Everybody else has." He had just reached the sidewalk when a plum colored Alero stopped at the curb.

"Looks like somebody could use a ride," Tara exclaimed through the open window.

"Yeah. Guess I could," he replied, sliding into the seat. He didn't notice the face pressed against the window of the car passing on their left.

"You don't look very happy," Tara remarked as she pulled away from the curb. "Wanna go somewhere and talk?"

"I'm afraid I wouldn't be very good company, but thanks for asking. Just take me home, please," Ron replied. "I just wish I could figure Kim out. She won't even talk to me. I'm feeling like road kill on life's highway and she's out partying with Monique. I guess she really doesn't care any more."

"She's not the only girl in Middleton who might like to spend some time with you," Tara replied in a flirty voice.

"Right. The Ronster has such great luck with the ladies of Middleton. Other than Kim there was Zita, who lasted two whole dates," he replied, grimacing.

"You never asked me…" Tara said.

Ron interrupted. "Hello? The Spirit Dance, freshman year? I remember the entire cheer squad laughing loud and long when I suggested I was available."

"Whatever. It was Bonnie's fault. The whole food chain thing. But if it would help you feel better we could maybe catch a movie after work on Friday."

"I guess we could. If, you know, nothing changes by Friday. That's my house. Thanks for the ride," Ron said as the car stopped in front and he got out.

"See you Friday?" Tara asked hopefully.

"I'll call you after I get out of work," he replied, heading into the house.

He went upstairs to his room. It was only ten, so he was sure Kim would not be back at the hotel yet. He thought of borrowing his mother's car to go looking for her, but decided against it. It had been bad enough in front of their families. He doubted her could take her acting the same way toward him in front of strangers. He collapsed on his bed fully clothed and fell asleep.

Warhok stood over him, laughing. "Even in defeat I have my revenge. I have taken your mate as sure as had I killed her." Ron woke in a cold sweat, screaming.

TBC

**A/N**: Thanks to those who took the time to review. Your comments helped immensely with this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3  Second Thoughts

Nope, none of the named characters are mine. They belong to Disney.

**Chapter 3 – Second Thoughts**

It was after midnight when Monique dropped Kim off next to her car in the mall parking lot. Kim had not been very good company, spending most of her time reminiscing about Ron. Several times Monique had asked why she didn't just pick up the phone and call the boy, but Kim just shook her head and refused to talk about it. Monique's final words as Kim got into the Sloth were "Just call the boy! You know you gonna eventually. Get it over with. If you don't talk to him you're never gonna know what's really going on."

Sound advice, Kim thought as she headed back to the Middleton Inn. But do I really want to know? She parked her car and headed up to her suite. Her brothers were already asleep on the fold out bed in the multi purpose room of the suite, so she didn't turn on the light. Her passing caused a slight breeze as she went by the desk. She didn't notice the note that slipped off the desk to land behind the nearby dresser.

Kim sat up in her bed. Glancing at the clock on the nightstand, she saw it was 3:10. She pondered the dream that had interrupted her sleep. In it she seemed to be dazed. She saw Warhok standing over Ron, laughing. She could not make out his words, but from the way Ron's shoulders slumped and the look of utter defeat on his face she knew it was something bad. She reached for the phone and dialed a familiar number. After three rings she heard his voice, "Whoever you are, I don't want to give you an interview, or pose for pictures, or even talk about what happened with the aliens. Anything I have to say is posted on the Team Possible web site. Just leave me alone." There was a beep and the machine disconnected without any opportunity to leave a message.

She dialed the number again. When the message started she tried to talk over it, "Ron, it's me, Kim. Pick up. I need to talk to you. Please pick up." Her plea went unanswered, buried beneath a pile of dirty clothes in the corner of Ron's room. Again the machine disconnected.

After almost an hour Kim was able to get back to sleep, only to be awakened by a ringing phone a few minutes after eight. She answered sleepily and Wade told her "Sorry to wake you up, but you've got a mission"

Kim yawned. "Send it to GJ or somebody. Not taking missions right now."

"You need to take this one. I doubt anybody else can handle it."

That got her attention. She sat up and swung her feet over the edge of the bed, alert to everything Wade was saying. "A group of Japanese school kids were on a tour in Cambodia, looking at the old ruins. Several of them wandered off and found their way into the temple where you first met Monkey Fist. Somehow they got past the traps going in but now can't get back out. Several would be rescuers have been injured trying to get into the temple. The guide says you are their last chance."

Wade heard a deep sigh over the phone. "OK, I'll do it. But it doesn't mean I'm taking missions again. We'll talk when I get back."

"Want me to call Ron?" Wade asked.

"No reason to bother him with this one. Really nothing he could do to help. Do I have a ride?"

"Out front in 10," Wade replied. "You can turn the kimmunicator back on. I have everything filtered so you won't be getting any more calls from the media."

Kim quickly gathered what she needed for the mission. Her parents and brothers were already gone, so she left a note on the desk by the phone telling them she was on a mission in Cambodia. Then she hurried out front where a Harrier jet was waiting for her. A few moments later she was airborne, all thoughts of the previous night pushed aside as she went into mission mode.

KPKPKPKPKPKP

Ron finally dragged himself out of bed around 11 o'clock. He was not working, so he wandered downstairs and fixed himself and Rufus something to eat. After finishing and cleaning up he went back up to his room. He looked for his phone to see if he had missed anything important, and then remembered he had put it under his laundry pile because of all the reporters calling. He dug it out and ran through the caller ID records. There still seemed to be calls nearly constantly. There were even two in the middle of the night. Not recognizing any of the numbers he pressed "delete" clearing the memory and put the phone back under the pile of clothes so the frequent ringing wouldn't disturb him.

After showering Ron headed out. He walked down to the bus stop and waited for one heading downtown. He borrowed his mom's car and headed out to the Middleton Inn to see Kim. When he arrived he went directly to the Possible's suite and knocked on the door. There was no answer, so he returned to the lobby and tried the house phone. It went to voice mail. Then he asked at the desk and was told the family had gone to their house to work on cleanup. Ron went back to the car and headed to the familiar address. It was his first visit since the attack. He was shocked by the devastation.

Oliver, Dr. Porter's cyborg, and several robots modeled on the Jupiter project were carefully removing the debris. As they progressed the two Drs. Possible were combing the salvaged material to see what could be saved. A number of photographs and other mementos were set aside, along with a few items of clothing. Rufus jumped from Ron's pocket and headed into the mess to see if he could help.

Ann Possible stopped her work and walked over to Ron. "Not sure what to say," he began. "If I can be any help, just tell me what to do."

"Oliver and the robots are doing most of the heavy stuff. Jim and I are just sorting what they pull out. It's really nothing you could help with. But thanks for asking."

"I really came looking for Kim," Ron replied. "We haven't talked since Sunday night. I'm kinda worried about her. She wasn't at the hotel so I thought she might be here."

"I'm not sure where she is. She and Monique were out last night and she wasn't back by the time we went to bed. I assume she got your message since it wasn't on the desk this morning." Her doctor's eye scanned Ron from head to foot and her voice softened a little as she asked, "How are you doing? This has to be tough on you."

Ron pondered a moment, then decided to keep most of it to himself. "Outside of the press chasing me for interviews and a couple rough nights I guess I'm doing OK. I'll get through it."

"For what it's worth, I don't think Kimmie meant any of what she said on Sunday night. I hope you two can work things out."

Ron scratched his neck and looked down. "Yeah, you're probably right," he said. "But I gotta go. Let her know I was looking for her, please?."

As Ron turned to go Rufus caught his attention, chattering loudly from in front of the pile of items considered unsalvageable. Ron went over to see what had his buddy so upset. Lying at the edge of the pile were the remains of Kim's Pandaroo. "KP's not gonna be pleased," he told Rufus. He looked around. A bent and crushed baking pan caught his eye. Carefully he picked up the plush toy and placed it in the pan, then turned to Kim's mom saying, "There's a lady in Temple who repairs dolls and stuff. Would you mind if I took Pandaroo to see if she can do anything?"

"Go ahead," she replied. "Pandaroo means a lot to Kimmie." As Ron drove off she thought to herself, 'I hope Kim knows what she's doing.'

Next Ron went to Club Banana where the manager told him Kim was not scheduled to work again until the weekend. Leaving the store he ran into Tara who persuaded him to go with her to the food court where she had a smoothie and Ron drank an iced mocha. Their conversation was inconsequential, but several Middleton High students and recent graduates saw them, providing more grist for the rumor mill. As Ron was leaving Tara asked, "Have you decided about Friday yet?"

He shook his head. "I'll let you know after work on Thursday. Right now I have some errands to take care of."

Returning to the car he called Wade, hoping Team Possible's tech guru would know where Kim was. "Hey, Ron," came the response. "Kim is on a mission in Cambodia, rescuing some tourists who wandered into an ancient monkey temple. She said not to bother you with this one, she could handle it alone."

"Thanks, Wade. Just a little worried 'cause I hadn't heard from her. I'll wait 'til she gets back." Ron disconnected and his shoulders sagged. He started the car and headed back downtown. Leaving the car for his mother he began the long walk home. A slight detour took him through Middleton Park where he found a secluded spot and began to meditate. Try as he might, he could only come to one conclusion. This mission to Cambodia was just more proof that Kim did not want him in her life anymore. He turned off his kimmunicator and stuck it in his pocket. At the end of his long walk home he took it out of his pocket and tossed it in one of the drawers of his desk.

KPKPKPKPKPKP

It was a 16-hour flight, followed by a six-hour jeep ride to reach the temple. Fortunately she was able to sleep during the flight, undisturbed by nightmares. It was early Wednesday morning in Middleton when she finally got started on the rescue.

It was one of those missions that really was no big. Kim vaulted through the hallway traps and avoided the snakes and other hazards before reaching the group of tourists. There were eight kids, ranging in age from 10 to 14. The kids had gone nearly two days without food or water so her first task was to see that they ate and were ready to be taken out of the temple. The time consuming part of the operation was getting them out. She could only take one at a time, so it took several hours before they were all safe. Because of darkness the tour guides were unwilling to travel any farther than their hotel a few miles down the road. Kim would spend the rest of the night as their guest. In the morning they would take her back to Pochentong Airport outside Phnom Penh where her flight home would be waiting.

As soon as she was in her hotel room she activated her kimmunicator, telling Wade that the mission was a success, but she would not be back in Middleton until sometime on Friday. Wade said he would let her parents know then added, "Oh by the way, Ron was looking for you yesterday. I told him you were on a mission. He said that was fine he would talk to you when you got back."

"See if you can get him now, please and thank you," Kim responded.

After a few minutes Wade again appeared on the screen with a frown on his face. "Apparently his kimmunicator is off. He has a message on his phone but doesn't answer."

"I got that a couple nights ago," Kim replied. "What about his tracking chip? Can you tell where he is?"

"Remember how we talked about the ethical ramifications of that chip? Well, it's a moot point now. My best guess is when he went full on with the Monkey Power it blew the chip. There has been no signal since the big battle."

"Keep looking, Wade. When you get him, patch him through. Don't worry about the time. Speaking of the big battle. Monique said the news channel covered it, complete with audio. Suppose you could run it for me?"

"Sure thing, Kim. Give me a minute," the tech guru responded.

True to his word, the video appeared on the small screen. The beginning was unfamiliar. She had been unconscious, waking only after Ron's powers had taken over. She heard the conversation between Warhok and Warmonga, then watched while Ron after seemingly talking to someone she couldn't see challenged the two. The scene played out. When it finished she said simply, "Thanks, Wade," and disconnected. She collapsed on the bed, mentally kicking herself over and over. Now she knew what Monique meant.

KPKPKPKPKPKP

It was Thursday evening in Middleton, and still no message from Kim. Ron considered contacting Wade again, but instead listened to his inner voice of insecurity. Why humiliate himself any further? It was over, nothing to do but move on. This time next week he would be in Japan and everything would be better, right?

His parents were out for the evening. Hana was asleep in her room and he was lying on his bed in the attic, watching the ceiling fan spin. Downstairs the phone rang several times, stopped, then rang again. There was no answering machine as his dad thought they were just a passing fad.

Finally he made his decision. He picked up his phone and dialed. When he heard her cherry hello, he responded, "Hey Tara. It's me, Ron. How about I pick you up around seven tomorrow?" He waited for her answer. "Cool, see you then." She spoke again and he replied, "Tonight? Sounds like fun, but I'm ready for bed and have an early shift at Smarty Mart so I best pass." He listened for a moment. "You too. See you tomorrow. Bye." He hung up and turned off the phone again, took two white pills and then crawled under the covers. Perhaps there would be no dreams tonight.


	4. Chapter 4 Invitations

Don't you hate it when real world stuff like work gets it the way of your creative efforts modest though they may be? I had to work because I don't make any money from this. Characters are borrowed from Disney, who probably won't miss them.

**Chapter 4 – Invitations**

When the alarm sounded at 7:30 Ron reached over and tapped the snooze button, only to have Rufus jump onto his bed chattering and pushing at his shoulder. Groggy, Ron sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, holding his head in his hands. Looking at Rufus he remarked, "at least there were no dreams." Rufus chattered back. "Yeah, I know. Got things to do." 'Better get used to it,' he thought. 'Morning comes even earlier at Yamanouchi.'

Ron crawled out of his bed. Four more days and he would be on his way to Japan. So far the only clue to his planned departure was his two-week notice at Smarty Mart. His boss, Mr. Stockwell, had tried to change his mind, even offering a raise, but Ron said he had a summer opportunity he just could not pass up. Maybe he would be back in the fall.

In the back of his mind lingered the thought that once gone, he would not return to Middleton, except to visit his parents and Hana. Other than Felix and a few of the guys at the comic store, he really had no friends other than Kim. And now that Kim was out of his life Middleton meant nothing to him. He sighed deeply and reached for a box.

He began packing his memories. The plaque commemorating his success as the Mad Dog running back last fall and his talent show trophy from the year before marked the only real achievements of his four years in high school. These he placed carefully in the box along with his homecoming crown. There were a few other mementoes from missions, photos of he and Kim, and the infamous slingshot all found their way into the box. Only the photo from their junior prom found its way into the suitcase bound for Japan. The last thing he put in was the Mad Dog mask. Sadly he closed and taped the box. 'Not much to show for 18 years on this earth,' he thought to himself as he pushed it into a corner of his closet.

Next he gathered up the various gadgets and gizmos Wade had given him over the years, placing them in a second box. These he would return to Team Possible's tech wizard before his departure. Even if Kim were really out of the world saving business he should be able to find a use for them.

The emotion of the situation finally caught up with him and he sat slumped against his bed. He tried to meditate but could not find his focus. He simply sat there contemplating how far he had fallen since the excitement of graduation. 'Maybe this evening with Tara will help me get some focus back,' he thought as he sat there staring blankly at his dresser.

A quick glance at the clock brought him out of his funk. He looked at Rufus exclaiming, "Enough of this pity fiesta. It's time to get on with my life." Rufus squeaked his encouragement as Ron went to the bathroom, quickly showered and got himself ready for work. At least it was a clear, cool day so the two-mile walk would not be quite so bad.

KPKPKPKPKPKP

After a night's sleep that was little more than a long nap, Kim found her way down to the main dining room of the small Cambodian hotel housing the tour group. Not recognizing most of the items on the buffet table, she settled for what appeared to be scrambled eggs mixed with greens and sausage, a baguette accompanied by a wedge of cheese, and coffee. She sat with the tour guides, exchanging pleasantries as she ate. When she was finished, one of the guides said, "The leader of our organization wishes to give you his personal thanks. If you would come with me, please." Kim nodded, got up and followed the guide to a small meeting room.

Upon entering the room she saw Sensei seated and Yori standing in front of him speaking in Japanese, "_She has refused him. Why not leave well enough alone? Let her do as she will. There are others better suited to be the Chosen One's consort."_

"_Perhaps. But she is his choice. Yori-chan, destiny calls each of us to different roles. Who are we to question destiny?"_

"_So you say, Sensei. But if Kim Possible no longer wishes to fulfill her destiny another must."_

"_Who might that be?" _Sensei's sharp tone caused Yori to look at her feet._ "You speak of things that are not your concern. She is confused by recent events, but I believe the situation will soon resolve itself. We must not interfere further. When we finish here, you will accompany her to the airport. Speak only of things that remind her how much she is needed. You may go now. Remember that honor comes from placing one's duty before one's desires."_

Yori bowed slightly to her mentor, _"Hai, Sensei. I shall remember," _then glancing briefly at Kim she left the room.

Looking now at Kim, Sensei spoke in English, "Congratulations, Kim Possible. You have just completed your first test as a student of the Yamanouchi School. I am pleased that despite recent events you retain your skills and focus."

"OK, just what's the sitch here?" Kim asked with an edge to her voice. "Wade told me this was a rescue mission."

"Those in the temple were Yamanouchi students. Their test was to get into the temple. Yours was to bring them out. Last year the same task took Hirotaka nearly twice as long. You show great promise. I look forward to helping you sharpen your skills."

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm out of the world saving game," Kim replied.

"I understand your desire to avoid the difficult choices you will surely face in the future should you continue your battle against evil. Perhaps it is time to allow others less skilled to take your place," Sensei continued. Kim looked out the window. "I'm sure you will feel no guilt when their modest efforts fail."

Kim found she could no longer look the old man in the eye. "I guess I'll deal with that when it happens," she stated, her voice lacking conviction.

"What then of Ron Stoppable who now carries the mantle of Toshimiru? He has much yet to learn and still faces great danger. His destiny is the same, with or without you."

"The power he showed against the aliens is way beyond anything I could help with."

"Perhaps. But a ship without an anchor is soon destroyed on the rocks," Sensei replied. Kim gave him a questioning look. Sensei continued, "The Chosen One commands great power. Great power unchecked can corrupt the most noble. It is too great a burden to bear alone. I believe it is your destiny to stand with him in the future as you have in the past."

"I don't know if I can. Maybe it's too late," Kim replied.

"We do not easily avoid our destiny, Kim Possible. You should return quickly to Middleton. All is not lost. Yori will take you to the airport. Please consider what we have discussed. It would please me if you accompany The Chosen One on his return to Yamanouchi."

KPKPKPKPKPKP

Ron and Tara sat toward the back of the theatre, sharing a bucket of popcorn while watching the summer's premier action film. Tara had raised the armrest between their seats and was snuggled up close to her companion. Ron seemed not to notice as his eyes were glued to the screen, a wistful expression on his face as he watched the heroine battle her many foes. Tara recalled Bonnie's story about the fight at Port Mystic Cove Haven earlier in the spring. Glancing at her companion she mentally kicked herself for suggesting this particular movie. She had hoped this evening would get his mind off Kim Possible, but she could tell the heroine's exploits were not helping. At least she wasn't a redhead.

It was a warm, clear night. After the movie Ron suggested a bite to eat. Tara nodded, then said, "How about some takeout, then go up to Lake Middleton for a moonlight picnic?" A quick stop for a bucket of chicken later they were on their way. Officially the beach closed at dusk, but for resourceful teens there is always a way. They parked in a secluded spot away from the park entrance and hiked through the woods to the beach picnic area.

"If you hadn't already guessed, the lady pirate had me thinking about you know who." He drew a deep breath, turning to look at Tara. "It's been almost a week and she hasn't even tried to talk to me. I might as well face it. It's over. Somehow I knew it was too good to be true."

"It's her loss, Ronnie," Tara whispered as she slid across the seat, trying to snuggle close against him. There was a wistful look in his eye as he put an arm around her shoulder. They sat that way for a few minutes then she suggested they take the blanket and sit on the beach. Tara reached out and took his hand as they walked toward the water. There was no one else on the beach, but she led him to a secluded spot away from the picnic area anyway.

They lay side by side on the blanket gazing up at the stars as Ron rambled on about nothing, trying to drive the pain of the past few days out of his conscious mind. Finally he glanced at Tara. "Thanks for listening, Tara. I've really needed someone to talk to these last few days." Tara smiled and wrapped an arm around him laying her head on his chest listening to the steady beat of his heart. His fingers idly stroked her long blonde hair.

"I don't mind. It's been nice spending time with you." She wanted to say more, but bringing up Kim and the events of the past few days always caused him to pull away. Instead she shifted her body, stretching up to plant a kiss on his lips. At first he didn't respond and she started to pull back. Then his arm tightened pulling her back to him. This time he returned the kiss, opening his mouth slightly, meeting her tongue with his. She allowed her hands to roam his body, eventually finding the buttons of his shirt, releasing them one by one. When they broke their kiss she looked down. It took a moment for her to catch her breath. She and Josh had learned a lot from each other but it never affected her like this. So why was she feeling this way?

Tara's crush that began when Ron saved the cheer squad from Gill had never gone away. She kept it hidden, but even while dating Josh she still cast longing glances at Ron when nobody was looking. Her mind told her he was a lost cause, but her heart refused to believe it. Now Kim that had banished him, finally giving her a chance, she was going to take it. She knew just how to push thoughts of her red haired rival from her boy's mind. Tonight the small voice that always held her back with her boyfriends was strangely silent. She wanted this boy's mind on her, and her alone. Sitting up she quickly pulled her t-shirt over her head reached behind to unhook her bra.

KPKPKPKPKPKP

On the long trip back to the airport Kim and Yori talked about Yamanouchi, Toshimiru, various martial arts techniques, and some of their adventures. Both carefully steered the conversation away from the current situation between Kim and Ron.

For Yori, the moment of truth arrived, and she chose duty. She bowed slightly as Kim prepared to board the aircraft. "Remember what I told you in the Red Shrine. It is your choice if you wish to accept."

Kim watched Yori's face closely as she said, "What happens if I don't?"

The ninja's expression revealed nothing as she replied, "I choose to live in the world that is, not a world that might be. Your destiny is before you, Kim Possible. Claim what is yours while you still can."

Kim made a slight bow toward her companion then turned to board the aircraft. She didn't notice Yori's shoulders slump as she walked slowly back to the Land Cruiser that had brought them to the airport.

She was the only passenger on the medium sized private jet for the long flight home. Pulling a book from her backpack she decided it would be the perfect opportunity to read. After several hours, she dozed off. In her dreams she saw a freckled blonde wielding great power protecting his family and friends. Try as she might, the image of the one standing beside him eluded her.

When the jet finally landed in Middleton, she hurried to the terminal where her mom waited to take her back to the Middleton Inn. After a quick shower and change of clothes she left the suite, got her car, and drove to Ron's house. When she arrived, the place was dark. Just to be certain, she knocked on the door. When there was no answer she made a quick call to Wade confirming that Ron was still incommunicado. She went back to her car to wait for Ron or his parents to return. A few days ago she would not have hesitated to unlock the door and wait inside. Now those days seemed to be gone. Several hours passed with pleasant and unpleasant thoughts wandering randomly across her mind. Finally at three in the morning she gave up. After taping a large note that read, "Ron, call me," to the front door she started the car and headed back to the hotel. Tomorrow after work she would definitely find Ron.


	5. Chapter 5 Departure

Tara appreciates the Fannie nomination and hopes her performance in this chapter meets the expectations of her many fans. This non-profit offering borrows characters from The Mouse who, as a recent forum post pointed out, eats its young.

**Chapter 5 - Departure**

Tara fumbled with the hook of her bra and Ron pulled away. He had seen her in bikinis that showed more, but this was different. He felt himself begin to respond, sparking an internal conflict between his hormones and what he knew was right. "Whoa there. I'm really, really sorry, Tara, but we can't do this."

He felt her fingers wander across his pants and she smiled, "oh, I think you can."

"Yeah, ummm, the little guy down there would really like to get to know you better, but we can't"

Tara giggled. "He's not so little and why not?"

"I never, I mean me and Kim never, and besides I'm leaving tomorrow and don't know when I'll be back so it wouldn't be fair to you, 'cause you deserve more than just one night and…"

Tara felt drained. She looked at him. "Leaving?" she asked in a weak voice.

"Umm, yeah. I kinda had this offer from a school in Japan. A umm cooking school. They have a special program and I start Monday. I already gave notice at Smarty Mart. I want to be gone before the graduation party. Sorry."

Part of her wanted to scream, but she kept her cool. "That's life, I guess. It isn't just for school, is it?" she asked.

He bowed his head, a look of deep sadness on his face. "You're right. It's Middleton. So many memories here, so few that don't include her. I need to get away for awhile."

It was almost a puppy dog pout, but not quite. "Can't you stay until the party? We can go together."

Ron shook his head. "She'll probably be there. Flirting with all the guys. I don't think I could take it. Me and Kim, we been together almost forever. Now I got nothing but memories. I just feel so, so, I don't know, I guess empty. It'll be a long time before I'm ready for another girlfriend."

"I'll wait, Ron," she whispered. He looked into her eyes and shook his head. "I will. You're worth waiting for." He didn't notice her hands behind her back as she spoke softly into his ear. She let her bra fall away as she pushed him back on the blanket and straddled him, her breasts grazing his bare chest as she leaned forward and kissed him. She could feel him rising to the occasion. "We can make some new memories, even if you're leaving," she whispered.

He flipped her on her back, a playful grin on his face. He leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the lips, then said, "I'm tired. Think I'll just snuggle down between these two nice pillows and take a little nap."

Tara slapped him playfully, then let her hands caress his back, holding him close. "Just my luck. I wind up with an idiot who thinks they're pillows."

Ron chuckled softly. As they lay together enjoying each other's company Ron began to drift into sleep. He spoke softly, thinking aloud, "Always knew wouldn't last. Do something stupid, some new hottie, maybe college. Over." As he fell asleep Tara wrapped her arms around him, holding him close, wishing she could take away his pain. As they lay together the thought crossed her mind. 'she does not want him but he will never be free of her.' Her lips moved soundlessly. "Damn you Kim Possible. Damn you to Hell."

KPKPKPKPKPKPKP

At one point during the night Ron's thrashing and babbling roused Tara from sleep. He never fully woke. She stroked his hair gently and whispered that everything would be all right. After Ron relaxed Tara felt the evening chill, put her shirt back on and pulled a large beach towel over them for warmth.

The sun rising over Lake Middleton found the two teens sleeping soundly on the secluded beach. Ron began to wake, slowly realizing he was not in his bed and not alone. There was a leg across his legs an arm draped across his chest and a head nestled between his arm and his shoulder. By force of habit he began to stroke the long hair. Somehow it didn't feel right. He shook off the last vestiges of sleep and glanced at the girl lying next to him. Blonde hair, not red. It took a moment for his sleep-addled brain to process the fact that he was at the beach on a blanket sleeping with someone other than Kim. Then the memories of the previous evening came rushing back.

He shook his companion gently. "Tara, time to get up," he half whispered to her.

Slowly Tara awoke, looking around for a minute. "Morning already?" she asked as she untangled herself from Ron and sat up. Looking at her watch she remarked, "it's nearly seven. We should find some breakfast."

"My parents and sister are in Denver. We can go to my house and I'll make breakfast," Ron responded. Tara nodded. They quickly gathered up their belongings and then headed back to Tara's car. They passed the time with small talk driving back to the Stoppable home. When they arrived, Ron led the way to the door. He saw Kim's note, grabbed it, crumpled it and stuck it in his pocket.

"What was that," Tara asked.

"Just another flyer for something nobody wants," he replied, opening the door.

Once inside, Ron led Tara to the kitchen, pulled out a chair and seated her at the table. She smiled at his thoughtfulness, wondering to herself how any girl in her right mind could let a man like this go.

"What would the lady like for breakfast?" Ron inquired in his best haughty waiter voice.

Remembering Ron's skill in the kitchen, Tara smiled. "Eggs Benedict," she replied.

"Ah, one of our specialties. An excellent choice," he replied. Tara giggled as he began gathering the ingredients.

As Ron stood at the stove stirring the Hollandaise sauce, Tara came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He quickly realized that she had only replaced her shirt the previous evening. "Don't distract the chef. You wouldn't want me to burn the sauce."

"Might be worth it," she replied softly.

"You never give up, do you?" he laughed in response.

"Nope. Mad Dog spirit, we fight 'til the end."

"Riiight. Go Mad Dogs. Go back to the table and wait for your breakfast!"

"You're no fun," Tara exclaimed as she returned to the table.

Playful banter continued as Ron served breakfast and they sat together eating. When the meal was finished, he cleared the table putting the dishes in the dishwasher. Then he suggested, "Let's go in the other room." Painful as it might be, Ron knew it was time to tell Tara how he was feeling. 'She deserves that much,' he told himself. Once they were seated on opposite ends of the couch, Ron began, "I know you don't understand what's going on with me right now, but maybe I can explain. Tell me, how many high school boyfriends did you have?"

Tara giggled. "Several."

"Yeah. For a while it looked like you were in the Boy of the Month Club."

Tara made a face. "I wasn't THAT bad."

"Once you got to know them, it just didn't work out, right?" Tara nodded in response. "And when you broke up, it was kind of a relief." She nodded again. "That's not how it is for me. Me and Kim, we've been best friends as long as I can remember. More than that, really. When you're a kid you don't understand a lot of things. For the longest time I could never understand why I felt so bad when I would see Kim happy with another guy, or even with a gal pal like Monique. And she was the same way with me, although she never admitted it. Then when we finally got together, well everything was just, you know, everything just felt right. Like it was how it was supposed to be. That's why I'm no way ready for somebody else right now. Kim and me, well, it's not just a breakup. This has gotta be what divorce feels like."

Tara saw how Ron just seemed to shrink into himself as he said that. She slid to his end of the couch and hugged him saying, "I can't begin to know how you feel, but even if you just want a friend, I'm here."

"That means more than you know, but still, right now I need to get away," Ron responded.

"Will you at least let me drive you to the airport?" she asked.

Ron thought for a minute, replying, "OK. My flight is at nine o'clock so we should leave here by 7:30." He glanced at the clock. It was a few minutes after ten. "You should probably go. I have to finish packing and putting my stuff away." He got up and led her to the door. As she was leaving she turned, hugged him and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek. Ron's gaze followed her as she walked to her car. His mind wandered back to a similar moment at leaving Camp Wannaweep. Just for a moment he wondered where they might be today had he seized that particular opportunity. After she drove off he closed the door and headed up to his room, the note in his pocket forgotten.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Kim watched the clock hands move ever so slowly toward the end of her shift at Club Banana. Earlier she waited until the last possible minute before heading to work, hoping for a call from Ron that never came. As the hours crept slowly by, she kept looking out in the mall, wishing he would show up, but he did not. Finally her duty was done. She clocked out and drove to the Stoppable home. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door several times with no response. She started to walk away then looked up to see a light in Ron's room. She returned to the front door and used Wade's universal key to enter. Slowly and quietly she walked up the stairs to Ron's room. When she reached the open door, she stopped gazing at the open drawers and nearly bare shelves. Ron was seated on the floor in front of several large boxes staring at a framed photo. As Kim watched he wrapped it in a towel and slipped it into the suitcase at his left. Then he closed the suitcase. Sensing the presence of another in the room he said, "Hey, Tara. Just let me put the last of these boxes away then we can head out to the airport."

"It's not Tara," Kim replied, her anger beginning to rise. "And why would you be going to the airport?"

"Oh, hey Kim. Didn't expect to see you again. I'm going away for a while. It's not like there's anything here for me any more."

Kim winced at his words. "What about our college plans?"

"Your plans, Kim. Pick any one of those fancy schools that wants you so bad. Me? I probably won't even go this year. Too many things I have to figure out."

"But Ron…"

There was bitterness in Ron's voice as he interrupted, "It's OK. Nearly a week and nothing from you. I may be dumber than anyone thought, but even I get it after a while. You don't want me around any more. So it's best I just go away and leave you alone. What I can't figure out is why you even bothered to come by now."

Hearing her own words echoed fed the emptiness Kim had felt inside for the past week. "Sunday night I said some things I didn't mean. I came to apologize, if you can forgive me," she said softly.

"Nothing to forgive. You were right. I'm not the boy you grew up with any more. I need to deal with that. That's why I need to get away from here."

Before Kim could reply, Tara's voice called up the stairs, "Ronnie, are you ready? We need to go if you're gonna catch your flight."

"Be right there," he replied. Kim looked away to hide her disappointment.

Rufus scurried up Ron's leg and into his pocket as Ron picked up his suitcase. Before leaving the room he pointed at a square box setting on his otherwise empty desk. "That box is for you," he told her. "From Mrs. Goldman at Temple." Then he turned and left the room.

"Ron, wait," she called after him. He merely shook his head and headed down the stairs. Kim looked around the now empty room, stripped of all reminders of the boy who once lived there as she walked slowly to the desk. She lifted the lid of the box to find Pandaroo, his wounds lovingly repaired. She clutched the small animal to her chest and collapsed on Ron's bed, sobbing softly to herself.


	6. Chapter 6 Delayed

The pot is finally coming to a boil. The characters belong to Disney and are used here for fun, not profit.

**Chapter 6 – Delayed**

Ron left Kim alone in his attic room, closing the door as he left. His mind was in turmoil. One voice told him to stay and listen, to let Kim apologize. Another reminded him this was not the first time she hurt him, and if he let her it would not be the last. Besides he had his ticket to Japan. Sensei's message said Yori would meet him at the airport. His training at Yamanouchi would keep him busy, helping put Kim behind him. 'That's what I have to do,' he told himself. 'I have to move on.'

Tara was waiting when he reached the bottom of the stairs. "Isn't that Kim's car in the driveway," she asked.

"She heard I was leaving and came to say goodbye," Ron lied. "Let's get going. I don't wanna miss my flight." Tara looked at him for a moment but remained silent. He opened the door for Tara, picked up his suitcase and duffle bag and headed for the car. Tara pulled the door closed behind them as Ron put his luggage in the trunk.

"What did she really want?" Tara asked as Ron got in the car.

"Honestly? I have no idea. I didn't let her talk. She would only try to change my mind. When I saw here there I realized how much I need to get away from her." Ron paused to compose himself. "Like always, she does something that really hurts me, then a couple days later she's back, all sorry and puppy dog pout. I can't do it any more."

"Things will get better. Trust me," Tara replied. Ron sat silently for the rest of the short trip.

When they reached the airport she moved into the lane for short-term parking. Ron spoke up. "Just drop me in front of the terminal. You don't need to come in with me." Tara nodded.

She found a spot at the curb. Tara opened the trunk and Ron set his luggage on the pavement behind the car and closed the trunk. Tara walked back and stood beside him, touching his hand. He turned to look at her. "Have a safe trip," she told him. He nodded. She surprised him, putting her arms around him and drawing him into a kiss. Not just a peck, but something of moodulator proportions.

When Ron recovered he pulled back and looked at her. "Wow. What was that for?"

Tara smiled. "Just wanted to remind you there is a reason for you to come back. Now go or you'll miss your flight."

"Thanks for the ride," Ron replied. "Once I get settled I'll text you."

As he watched Tara pulled away, Ron felt Rufus tugging on his pant leg. In one paw was the crumpled note Kim had taped to the door. Ron took it from him and headed for a nearby trash can. Rufus began chattering at him. Looking down Ron said, "all right, all right, I'll read it."

"Important," his buddy squeaked.

Ron found his way to one of the bench-like seats near the large windows of the terminal, sat down and unfolded the crumpled paper. As he expected, Kim wrote how sorry she was about Sunday night and worried about all the missed communications. Then he saw the sentence about her joining him at Yamanouchi for the summer. 'What the heck is going on,' he asked himself, folding the note and stuffing it back in his pocket.

Rufus protested. Ron shook his head and told his buddy, "not going back. We're going to Japan. If she shows up I'll deal with it."

There was a distinct "Hrrmpf" as Rufus withdrew into his human's pocket.

Picking up his suitcase and duffle Ron looked for his airline check-in. 'Must be my lucky day, no line" he thought as he reached the check-in counter, placed his luggage on the scale, fumbled with his wallet, and then handed his ticket and ID to the Japanese woman behind the counter. "Mr. Stoppable?" she asked. Ron nodded. "Mr. Stoppable, I am so sorry but your flight is cancelled today because of mechanical trouble."

"Cancelled? Is there another flight?"

She tapped the keyboard of her computer. "I am sorry but we only fly from Middleton twice a week. I have a seat for you on our flight next Tuesday. We would be pleased to offer you first class for your inconvenience."

"Nothing sooner?"

The agent shook her head, "No, Mr. Stoppable. There is nothing earlier from either Middleton or Denver. May I book you on the Tuesday flight? Or shall I try to find something tomorrow from another city?"

Ron hesitated, thinking of the note in his pocket. Maybe he it would be better if he tried to work things out with Kim, especially if she would be at Yamanouchi later in the summer. Maybe he could at least salvage their friendship. "Tuesday is fine," he replied. "So long as it's first class. I don't suppose I can check my luggage now"

The agent smiled, telling him, "normally we would not, but this is a special circumstance. We would be pleased to hold it for you and see that it gets on your flight."

Ron thanked her, turned and slowly walked away from the counter. As soon as he was out of sight the agent stepped away from the counter and spoke in Japanese to another a young woman seated in the corner of the check-in lobby. "_You may tell Sensei it has been done as he desired_."

"_Domo_," the other replied. "As _always Yamanouchi is honored by your service._"

"_The flight is boarding now. You must hurry if you wish to return to Japan today_."

Thinking of what she had seen earlier outside the terminal the woman replied "_No, I too will be on the Tuesday flight,_" As she left she thought 'there is still much to do if my mission here is to succeed.'

The woman headed to the rental counter, taking a compact car for the weekend. She did a quick internet search, picking several spots where she might find her quarry. Then she left the airport and headed into town in search of a certain cheerleader. Destiny had revealed the Chosen One's path. The perky blonde was merely a distraction. She must not be allowed to interfere.

Ron needed time to think. He left the terminal and passing up the waiting line of taxis began the long walk back to Middleton. Hurt, disappointment and anger seemed to take over his mind, pushing a nearly life long friendship turned romance into a forgotten corner. Try as he might he couldn't understand Kim's behavior on Sunday night or her total absence from his life during the past week. The note offered a glimmer of hope, a light at the end of the tunnel. Unless of course that light was an oncoming train. Given the ups and downs of his young life so far that was a distinct possibility.

She thought about stopping when she came upon a slump shouldered figure walking slowly beside the road. She argued with herself for a moment before deciding her mission came first. He must never know she was in Middleton. Ron hardly noticed the car that slowed briefly as if to stop, and then sped away toward the city.

KPKPKPKPKP

Tara drove around town not wanting to go home where she would sit alone with her disappointment. Finally he stopped at Coffee King. She wanted someone to talk to, but her usual foil for boyfriend problems was Bonnie. Tonight she was in no mood to endure the brunette's caustic comments and smug 'I told you so' attitude. There were times Tara wished she were more like her friend. Tonight was one of them. Bonnie would know were to get something stronger than coffee to mask what the blonde was feeling right now. No matter how she looked at it, Ron Stoppable was out of her life. She sat with an untouched mocha latte in front of her, staring out the window at the passing traffic. She didn't notice the young Asian woman enter, and merely nodded her assent when asked if the seat next to her was available. After a few minutes the woman asked, "How late is he?"

It took Tara a moment to realize the Asian woman was speaking to her. "He's not coming," she replied.

"Men are like that," her companion replied. "My name is Yori."

"Tara," the blonde replied. "It's not like that. I just put him on a plane to Japan for school. I don't know if I'll ever see him again."

"The world offers many surprises. Only today I came from Japan for one I thought could be my life partner, only to find he has another."

The two commiserated until Tara said, "What I really want to do is just get drunk and forget him."

This was the opening the ninja had waited for. "That does not sound as a bad idea Tara-san. I did bring some sake for my best beloved which he no longer deserves. Perhaps we should share it."

The coffee house was nearly deserted. The two women were seated in a corner out of view of the service counter. As they talked, another hour or so passed with Yori filling her new friend's cup frequently while barely sipping from her own. As the evening progressed she heard the stories of Camp Wannaweep several times and listened to Tara lament over Ron's total ignorance when it came to the opposite sex. Yori nodded silently. She could definitely relate. Finally the cheerleader passed out. Yori found Tara's keys in her purse, and took the sleeping blonde home. Her ninja skills allowed them to reach Tara's room unobserved. Yori found pajamas and put Tara to bed. As she left she thought to herself, 'she will not want to do anything when she finally wakes up. That should keep her out of the way tomorrow. I hope it is enough.'

KPKPKPKPKPKP

Ron was beginning to think walking home was not the best idea he ever had. The temperature had fallen below the comfort range for his usual jersey and several months had passed since regular football workouts. "I can tell that first week at Yamanouchi is gonna hurt," he told Rufus.

The mole rat looked up and squeaked, "Not me." Ron looked at him and scowled. Just ahead was a small roadside park. Ron decided to rest there for a few minutes before continuing his walk home. In the dim glow of a roadside light he pulled Kim's note out of his pocket and read it again. The brief sentence about the mission in Cambodia stuck in his mind. Why would Sensei call Kim for a mission any of the senior Yamanouchi students could easily handle. What was going on in his mentor's mind? He mentally shrugged his shoulders. Sitting here thinking about it brought him no closer to the refuge of his bed.

Another hour passed before he finally reached home. Kim's car was still in the driveway. He muttered to himself in frustration, heading around behind the house to see if the light was on in his room. It was. 'No way am I ready for this right now' he told himself. There was still an old couch and some blankets in the tree house. He would sleep there tonight.

He stretched out on the couch. It was lumpy and sagged in the middle, a combination not well suited to a relaxing night's sleep. On top of that while his body was tired, his mind was wide awake. Crawling off the couch he assumed the Lotus position, focused on the street light in front of the neighbor's house and tried to clear his mind.

He felt the presence of his mentor before the image formed. Just as he had during the battle with the Lowardians Sensei seemed to materialize in the tree house, surrounded by the glow of power. Ron's greeting made it clear he was not in the mood for this. "Nice of you to drop by," he growled. "Would it be too much for me to ask just what the heck is going on?"

Always unflappable, Sensei responded, "It was necessary that I observe Possible-san in her mission mode to determine if she still possessed the focus and determination I observed in our previous encounters. I find that she does and extended an invitation to her for training this summer."

"One of my reasons for coming was to get away from her!" Ron responded, his displeasure ill concealed in the tone of his voice.

"I believe it is important that you set aside your personal differences and train together. There is little time and much for each of you to learn."

"Well I'm gonna be late. My flight was cancelled."

"That is not a problem. We will merely work harder once you arrive," Sensei responded, smiling. "But you must convince Possible-san to accompany you. To stand against evil does not require that warriors also be lovers. You must not delay."

"I'm not sure she'll listen, but I'll try."

"You do not merely try, you succeed."

"Yeah, about that, it's kinda outa my hands….. Sensei? Sensei? I hate it when he does that!" Ron muttered to himself as he emerged from his meditation.

He sat in the tree house for several minutes. He might tell you he was considering his options while in reality he was putting off a decision as long as possible. Finally he looked at Rufus. "What do you think, buddy? Should we just get this over?"

"Yup, yup," the mole rat squeaked in reply, nodding his small head.

Taking a deep breath Ron climbed down the ladder and headed for the house. It was silent when he entered and climbed quietly to his room. Silently he opened the door of his room, standing outside until he saw Kim on his bed clutching Pandaroo. She was sleeping fitfully. Using all his mad ninja skills he silently approached the bed, then got down on all fours, hopefully outside the radius of any potential response. From the floor next to the bed he reached up and gently shook Kim's shoulder calling, "KP, time to wake up."

Startled from sleep, Kim's leg swung around through the space he would have occupied were he standing beside the bed. Now fully awake she took a defensive stance and looked at him. "Ron?" she asked incredulously.

"Kim, we need to talk…."


End file.
